


Mein Engel der Dunkelheit

by Vanagandr



Category: Original Works
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, F/M, Love, Lovesickness, Loyality, Poetry, depressed thoughts, like really mild angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanagandr/pseuds/Vanagandr
Summary: Engel der Dunkelheit sagt wohl so einiges aus ^^ wer es genauer wissen will kann es ja lesen





	

Mein Engel der Dunkelheit  
Tanz mit mir liebe mich  
Ich folge dir in die Ewigkeit  
Tanz mit mir wähle mich

Ich küss deine blutgen Hände  
Stolpere gegen pechschwarze Wände  
Bereit zu fallen  
In deine düsteren Hallen

Mein Engel der Dunkelheit  
Tanz mit mir liebe mich  
Ich folge dir in die Ewigkeit  
Tanz mit mir wähle mich

Die Halle der ewigen Nacht  
Die Quelle deiner tödlichen Macht  
Willst mich zur Königin  
Deiner einzigen wahren Königin

Mein Engel der Dunkelheit  
Tanz mit mir liebe mich  
Ich folge dir in die Ewigkeit  
Tanz mit mir wähle mich

Doch lieg ich in Ketten auf dem Boden  
Hast mich betrogen  
Die Dunkelheit füllt mein Herz  
Löscht mich aus bis auf den Schmerz

Mein Engel der Dunkelheit  
Tanz mit mir liebe mich  
Ich folge dir in die Ewigkeit  
Tanz mit mir wähle mich

Warum hab ich deinem Handeln getraut  
Warum hab ich deinen Worten vertraut  
Warum hab ich dich bloß geliebt  
Für was hab ich je gelebt


End file.
